The Taste of Vanilla
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Sirius loves mornings with his mate,Remus. But there's something he loves more, the taste of vanilla.


**Haven't done a fic for Sirius and Remus in a while, so here it is. Please review!**

_Sirius always loved waking up in the morning, it was the only time he had with Remus before he had to rush off to work. _

_He really loved it after Remus had his first cup of coffee; it always left the taste of vanilla on his lips. _

_Oh how he loved that taste, mixed with the bitterness of Remus's scent and faint taste of chocolate. _

With a groan Sirius pushed himself up from the bed and looked over at Remus still curled up beneath the warm sheets.

"Love, it's time to get up," He spoke softly leaning over Remus, planting a kiss to his brow.

Remus rolled over onto his side causing himself to brush up against Sirius' bare chest.

"Morning, lov," Sirius smiled down at him.

Remus blinked his eyes open and looked up at Sirius, smiling in return.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, slipping his arm around Sirius' waist as he moved closer to him beneath the sheets.

"Sleep well?" Sirius chuckled sliding his arms around Remus' neck.

"I always do," Remus replied with a kiss.

Sirius returned the kiss with a small frown.

"What's the matter, Padfoot?" Remus asked, using his mate's old nickname.

"You don't taste like vanilla," Sirius responded with a look of disappointment upon his face.

"Well I'd love to have a shower first, care to join me?" Remus laughed, running his fingers through his mate's messy black hair.

"Of course," Sirius smiled before climbing out of the bed.

He slid his feet into his house slippers and followed Remus through the door that led into their master bathroom.

Remus flipped on the light which illuminated the marble tiles and walk-in shower.

Remus slid open the glass shower door and stepped in to turn the water on, making sure it was the right temperature before pushing off his pajama pants.

Tossing them out onto the bathroom floor, he moved under the spray of water.

Sirius kicked off his slippers and removed his boxers before joining Remus in the shower, shutting the door behind him.

"Mmm, feels nice," He sighed moving under the water with Remus.

Remus simply nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him closer against his own body.

Sirius smiled, pressing his lips against Remus' as his arms slid around his waist.

Sirius pulled away slightly and gazed up into Remus' eyes, an odd expression on his face.

"What's on your mind?" Remus asked as he let his hands stroke Sirius' lower back.

"I love tasting vanilla on you," Sirius responded with a smile.

"If you can't wait, why don't you go get the coffee started while I finish my shower?" Remus chuckled lightly patting Sirius' buttock.

"All right, I can do that. Hurry up though," He smiled.

Sirius pressed a gentle kiss to Remus' cheek before slipping from the shower.

He grabbed one of the cotton towels from the shower rack and wrapped it around his waist as he left the bathroom.

With a smile, he made his way into the small kitchenette and moved over to the counter where a small white coffee machine sat.

He filled it with water and poured a cup of ground coffee into the filter then switched it on.

While the coffee brewed, Sirius returned to the bedroom and quickly dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair, slicking it back out of his eyes.

Remus finished his shower and began toweling himself off as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Thanks for turning on the coffee, love," He smiled spotting Sirius sitting on the end of the bed.

"You're welcome, but you might want to hurry and get dressed. You only have an hour before you have to leave," Sirius nodded leaning back onto the bed.

"What's the rush? Trying to get rid of me or something?" Remus laughed, pulling on a pair of slacks.

"Of course not, if I had my way you'd never leave this apartment," Sirius grinned as Remus moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Now that would be nice," Remus smiled placing his hand on Sirius' thigh.

"But someone has to make money to keep this apartment, love," He finished, his hand now gently massaging Sirius through his jeans.

"That's a very…good point," Sirius laughed heartedly as his arms instinctively linked around Remus' neck.

Remus locked his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him onto his lap before kissing him roughly.

Sirius melted against Remus' chest, returning the kiss just as roughly as his fingers entwined themselves in Remus' wet hair.

"It wouldn't be a proper morning if I didn't have some time with my mate… Now would it?" Remus grinned.

Sirius grinned back and began licking across Remus' throat, nibbling it here and there to elicite moans from him.

"Sirius_…_" Remus moaned while Sirius continued licking and nibbling at his neck.

"Something the matter, love?' Sirius chuckled huskily, planting butterfly kiss across Remus' Adam's apple.

A low beeping sound disturbed the peace between them.

"Coffee's done," Remus sighed, looking down at Sirius apologetically.

Sirius helped Remus up from the bed and led him into the kitchenette.

He rushed over to the coffee machine and turned it off before pouring some into a mug.

He handed it to Remus, who took a long sip and sighed at the lovely taste.

Sirius quickly took the cup from him setting it down, then pulled Remus close and kissed him deeply sighing at the sweet taste of vanilla on his lips.


End file.
